


Crazy In Love

by Alexa_1660



Category: Phandom
Genre: Daddy Kink!Dan, M/M, Pole Dancer!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_1660/pseuds/Alexa_1660
Summary: Phil installs a pole... And you can guess what happens next ;)





	

I open the door, carrying all the bags from tesco with difficulty. 'I refuse to take more than one trip' I think to myself. Shutting the door behind me I call out to Phil.   
"Phil, I'm home!"   
Crash. 'Phil goddamit' I think, dropping the bags. I take long strides over to Phil's room, the source of the noise. "Phil? Are you ok?"   
"Um, yeah, I'm, uh, good"   
I smirk. "I know you are." I answer, lust dripping from my words. Phil drops something else. "You'd think so from the way you squirm under me, screaming for more as I suck you off." He responded coolly. My face flushed and my pants grew tight.   
"Bear, come in here"   
I gulp, knowing what follows once that name slips out his mouth. 'His mouth...' I think, distracted. I compose myself and open the door. 

My legs feel weak and I'm having trouble breathing. 'Holy hell' crosses my mind a few times before I step into the room. "Well? What'd you think, Bear?"   
When was the last time I'd even been near a pole? Could I still-

Phil looks at me, lust in his eyes. I let out a shaky breath and respond confidently. "I'll show you what I think Daddy." Phil smirked. I strode over, but before I could get on the pole, Phil grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me close. "Bear, I almost forgot. I've got you an outfit to wear." As soon as those words left his perfect mouth, my heart was pounding and whatever confidence I had was gone. Phil rummaged through his wardrobe, then pulled out a bag. "Go change love." Phil said softly, staring at me with bright, icy blue eyes and a knowing smile. I took the bag and walked into the bathroom and shut the door, letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I pulled the items out of the bag with shaky hands. 

I dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. Soft, white stockings with small black bows at the top, attached to white lace panties that had black lace along the sides by a garter belt. I shifted uncomfortably, tugging at the bra. It was snug on my chest, free of any wires or padding. Just pure white and black lace. 'You got this Dan. Show Daddy just why he loves you.' I Thought as I opened the door.

I stepped out self consciously, feeling Phil's gaze on me. "Bear...you look gorgeous." He said softly, standing up and pulling me into a kiss. "Thanks Daddy." I giggled, slipping into the role easily. "Show me what you can do, Bear." He whispered in my ear, dragging his fingers from my neck down the my chest. Chills ran through my body and rushed to my cock. I strutted over to the pole, waiting for music. Sure enough, Phil put on Crazy In Love, from 50 Shades, appropriately enough. 

I inhaled, grabbing the pole with my right hand. I walked slowly around the pole, smirking as I hear Phil swallow audibly. I held the pole with both hands and leaned back, legs spread, upside down. Wrapping my legs around the pole, I sat up, now upright on the pole. I spun and dropped in time with the music. I stood, grabbing hold of the pole once again, spinning with my one foot in the air, switching feet as I spun. I stopped for a few moments, still holding the pole, to look over at Phil. We made eye contact and I winked, conveying as much lust in a wink as possible. Phil took a sharp breath and I continued.

I stepped to my right, swinging backwards and slightly around the pole. Crossing my feet, I turn more, slowly, torturously slow. I uncross my lower legs, incline my body towards the pole, and towards Phil, might I add. I drop slowly, as if I was grinding on someone. I began to pull myself upright, my left leg slightly bent and my right leg angled straight. I pulled myself the rest of the way up, moving forward and standing upright. I walked around the pole again, spinning softly around the pole.

I twirled repeatedly, spinning and letting myself get lost in the music. Part of me forgot that I had an audience. I swayed side to side, using entirely my hips, inching closer to the ground, then dropping. I spun my way upright, going around twice, switching the leg I was standing on each spin. On the third time around, I pulled myself up, hooking my one leg on the pole, the other extended as I spun gracefully. After spinning multiple times, I hooked my other leg onto the pole, descending to the ground and landing on my knees, legs spread. I could hear Phil's breathing quickening. 

I licked my lips and continued dancing, losing myself again. I hoisted myself up on the pole, as high as I could and spun, legs open. I then flipped upside down, keeping my momentum. Hooking one leg on the pole I spun slightly faster. I continued this down the pole, until I could stand. Once I was in motion again, I bent my leg and angled myself into a v shape. I spun a few times around, then swayed side to side, my back to Phil, teasing him. 

I pulled myself up high again, following the same routine I had before, but once I was upside down, I hooked my leg and let go. I spun quickly, my mind flashing back to years ago. I held on again, lowering myself until my legs were spread in Phil's direction and my arms bent under me, my biceps holding my head. I thrusted upwards and got up on my knees, but was soon down on all fours. I grinded in beat with the song, as if I was topping and then grinded and danced on the floor, know this would drive Phil crazy. Then, for the last time, I pulled myself up and spun slowly the pole and twirled breathlessly off the pole and into Phil's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter coming soon :)


End file.
